


Misconceptions

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Cheating, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello!I wanted to write about Kuwata, Mioda and Amami and this idea popped up in my mind, with Akamatsu tempting Amami to try and go out with her, of course.





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wanted to write about Kuwata, Mioda and Amami and this idea popped up in my mind, with Akamatsu tempting Amami to try and go out with her, of course.

Amami stared longingly out the window, bored out of his mind from the teacher droning on continuously.

Personally, he didn't mind learning English but he just wasn't in the mood for it right now, he'd rather be laying in his dorm room with Mioda, listening to her sing a new set of lyrics she would come up with for a new song and wish to hear his thoughts. His mind drifted to Kuwata.

Kuwata was...enthralling in a way but not as much as Mioda but that didn't fail to pique his interest on the male with orange-dyed hair. He seemed to have a goatee like Momota but with an embellishment to make it stand out in contrast with those pale blue eyes like the colour of murky waters during winter.

Amami was the tallest out of them shortly followed by Kuwata with Mioda being the smallest, but that just made her even more cuter with her eccentric personality.

Amami stiffened when he heard the teacher stop talking and snapped his gaze back to the front- the teacher was shouting at one of his classmates, who? He didn't know himself nor care enough to look allowing himself to drift back into his momentarily suppressed thoughts.

Amami thought it was iconic that they all had piercings, him with six piercings in his right ear while his left just held one earring.

Mioda had six needle earrings and an earlobe gauge. She also has three piercings under the left side of lip which Amami couldn't deny that it wasn't attractive, especially when she puckered her lips.

It was coincidental in his opinion that they all had piercings, Kuwata had several piercings - his labret, his tongue, and six in his right ear. Yet it just made them stand out more, the 'fashionable classmates' some would say.

At lunch and break, Amami would normally hang with Mioda accompanied by Tsumiki- one of Mioda's good friends. Kuwata, on the other hand would go hang with his friends or spend his time playing baseball, his specialty. Not that Amami really cared anyway, Mioda was deemed more important. She was  _his._

It was like a constant rivalry between the two, feigning for her attention as she sometimes remained oblivious to what was happening.

The bell suddenly rang, startling Amami out of his thoughts as he moved his chin off of the palm of his hand where it had been resting. He glanced at his empty paper that lay before him, guess he'd have some serious explaining to do. He groaned, tugging at the locks of his hair with his hand in frustration.

He saw Akamatsu approach him from the corner of his mind, she looked dubious but the determined glint in her eye said something else.

"Hi Rantaro~" Akamatsu greeted with a small smile on her face, he cringed internally. She always used his first name with that lilt in her voice. He didn't like it, they weren't even exactly friends, just classmates.

"...Hey Akamatsu." He returned the greeting with her last name, using his hands to obscure the empty sheet of paper but she saw it immediately before he could hide it.

"You weren't paying attention in class were you?" She inquired, a smug grin split across her skull at the new piece of information. He wanted to crawl into a ball.

"No but I'll just explain to the teacher." Amami mused as he started getting out of his seat just to be forcefully yanked down back into his seat by Akamatsu much to his annoyance.

"Y-You can just copy from mine!" Akamatsu was blushing fiercely as her grip on him tightened.

Amami raised an eyebrow silently.

"Honestly! I don't mind!" Akamatsu tried to reason and Amami agreed when he was sure there wasn't a catch behind it.

He took Akamatsu's paper and copied from it, altering some words here and there to make it sound like he wrote it. When he was satisfied with the outcome he handed the paper gently back to her and thanking her in the process.

"Well, I better get going. Thank you for lending your work to me, Akamatsu." Amami mumbled, starting to take his leave. When he was halfway out the door she called for him.

"W-Wait there's something important I have to tell you!" Akamatsu screeched in a desperate attempt to receive his attention once more. She shriveled under his gaze when he turned his head to her.

"U-Um...I know this may be hard to hear but..." She trailed off as she bit her lip, debating if she should tell him or not.

 "Well?" Amami interrogated, starting to feel irritation at Akamatsu for unknown reasons, maybe for bothering him too much. He just wanted to wrap his arms round Mioda as she'd bury her face into his chest and give Kuwata a peck on the forehead.

She hesitated. "Mioda..."

Amami's eyes widened by a fraction in worry. He grabbed Akamatsu's shoulders as she squeaked and looked her dead in the eye.

"What happened?! What happened with Mioda?!" Akamatsu trembled slightly, she wasn't sure how well he'd take the next strand of words she was going to deliver but she wished he showed concern for her like that.  _Oh, how she could just kiss him right here, right now._

If he didn't take it well, maybe...Amami would start dating her! Yes! This plan was full-proof!

She licked her lips as they felt dry, a knot forming in her stomach. "They’re… They’re cheating on you with Leon Kuwata! I’m so sorry you had to find out like this!" Akatmasu wailed, looking away but not before sneaking a peak at him to see if it affected him in any way.

Amami just blinked. Does he not care about Mioda?

Akamatsu knew this was her only shot for Amami's love and affection. ' _He was so pretty, even Iruma said he was a pretty boy.'_ Akamatsu squealed in her mind, admiring Amam's features.

"W-well...if you want, we can start dating." Akamatsu shifted from one foot to the other, meekly batting her eyelashes as a suggestion but Amami ignored it as he buried his face in his hands much to Akamatsu's delight.

She uncovered his hands from his face gently as she leaned on him,their bodies pressed together, her purposely pushing against him. He didn't look sad much to Akamatsu's confusion nor did he pin her to the wall to her annoyance.

Amami didn't know how to explain to Akamatsu that he was dating both of them so he tried his best as the words fell like petals from his plump lips.

"...I'm dating both Leon and Ibuki, Akamatsu. Ibuki isn't cheating on me." He confessed as he carefully pried her off of him much to her dismay.

Before he went out the door, he called over his shoulder before leaving. "Thanks for the concern though."

Akamatsu kicked a chair, fuming. She had been so close.

As Amami made his way outside, he spotted the oni horns immediately, and stemming from them were strands of multi-coloured hair from an energetic figure.  _Ibuki._

She seemed to be teasing Kuwata over something to which he growled at. Ibuki stuck her tongue out in mockery.

She instantly spotted him and ran towards him, her lips crashing onto his as they locked together. Her arms wrung round his neck whereas his were around her waist securely, pulling them flush against each other.

"Amami-chan! Ibuki has missed you soo much!" Ibuki purred into his ear, a seductive tone as she nibbled at his ear.

"Missed you too Ibuki." Amami smiled lovingly, ruffling Ibuki's hair before making his way over to Kuwata and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Kuwata furiously blushed.

Amami felt content, fulfilled, complete with Mioda and Kuwata by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danganronpa. All rights go to the respectfully reserved owners.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are appreciated!


End file.
